


Даже если в этом идеальном месте он окажется единственным злодеем...

by Theory_of_Mind (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Philosophy, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Theory_of_Mind
Summary: Лже-Гарри готов рискнуть.[По заявке: Гарри вовсе не Гарри]
Kudos: 3





	Даже если в этом идеальном месте он окажется единственным злодеем...

**Author's Note:**

> ➜ По канону дом Лили находился недалеко от Паучьего тупика.  
> ➜ Лже-Гарри всё равно, какое у него настоящее имя. Возможно, что он даже его прослушал. Он считает себя Гарри Поттером.  
> ➜ Я не особо развивала тему, почему у них одинаковая внешность. Но имеет место какая-то глубинная магия, не оборотное зелье. Так он выглядит с детства.  
> ➜ Так же я не переписывала всё то, что и без того присутствует в заявке. Есть отсылки по тесту.  
> ➜ Не все гады. Рон, Гермиона, Джинни — не в курсе подмены (подразумевается).  
> ➜ Рейтинг за убийства.  
> Работа написана по заявке: https://ficbook.net/requests/74730

  
Когда хороший парень специально или случайно убивает плохих парней — он всё ещё остаётся героем. Но если хороший парень намеренно убивает хороших героев, то он автоматически, как по щелчку пальцев, превращается в злодея. Ещё, конечно, важна мотивация. Делается ли это ради всего мира или во имя личной выгоды. И где проходит та точка невозврата — трудно сказать. Проснувшись с утра и открыв глаза, никто не говорит себе: «Ха-ха, сегодня я стану злодеем». Но в определённый период жизни приходится принимать решение. И лже-Гарри это делает где-то к середине получасовой речи Альбуса, доходчиво объясняющего ему, что им пришлось пойти на многое ради общего блага.

(Им пришлось заплатить многим. Ему — всем).

Всякий раз, когда ему было одиноко в своей каморке под лестницей, и он дрожал от холода из-за воющих по углам сквозняков, когда Петунья оставляла его без обеда или ужина, и живот сводило от судорог — он воображал свой сияющий замок. В его мыслях — это было сказочное место, настоящий рай, и в этом чудесном замке он был в безопасности и окружен любовью. На протяжении одиннадцати лет это было его самое дорогое, самое заветное, драгоценное желание.

И мечта сбылась, Хогвартс стал для него таким местом в реальности. Здесь он встретил свою любовь, настоящих друзей, впервые почувствовал заботу и радость от единения с чем-то абсолютно волшебным.

Теперь же ему говорили, что он должен всё бросить, забыть. И строить свою жизнь с нуля без этих родных и любимых людей, которых подарил ему Волшебный Мир, с нержавеющим ножом предательства от своего безмерно уважаемого наставника в спине. А его текущей жизнью теперь будет жить _настоящий_ Гарри Поттер. Чудесно.

Лже-Гарри не был из тех людей, которые впадали в отчаяние при столкновении с трудностями. Он прошёл хорошую школу выживания. И хотя его сердце тонуло в горестном непринятии реальности, а по венам растекалась отравляющая всё его существо ненависть. Мозг уже составил дальнейший план действий, по которому из дома в Паучьем переулке выйдет только один из пяти магов, находящихся в гостиной. То есть — он.

Его, слегка оглушённого, перенесли сюда сразу же после сражения с Волан-де-Мортом. Это было родовое гнездо Лили Эванс в грязном, пропахшем дымом Коукворте. Даже не позавидуешь Гарри, которому пришлось расти здесь под защитой кучи чар.

Он смотрел на свою копию, сидящую на диване напротив рядом с родителями, умиротворённо, без капли злости — _так_ , что причин отказывать в его просьбе позже ни у кого не будет; ведь это не должно было быть незамеченным проницательным Альбусом. Старик — отличный легилимент, мог бы прочесть не только язык его тела. Но как славно, что он изучал окклюменцию ещё на шестом курсе.

Когда директор наконец-то закончил свою речь, гремя перед его носом мешком с золотом. _Довольно худым._ Он вполне мирно произнёс, так же спокойно ныряя в голубую прозрачность за очками-половинками:

— Я хочу поговорить с Гарри наедине.

Лили явственно вздрогнула и беспокойно посмотрела в лицо Джеймса. Мысленный диалог между ними длился несколько секунд, а потом они оба перевели взгляд на Альбуса. Тот дал своё благословение лёгким кивком головы. И напряжение, на мгновение возникшее в воздухе, рассыпалось.

Самой ближайшей к гостиной комнатой была спальня. Он не был хозяином в этом доме и никогда им не будет. Но тонкие губы лже-Гарри тронула улыбка, когда в дверях он пропустил «настоящего» Гарри Поттера вперёд, ради того, чтобы потом занять более выгодную стратегическую позицию и перекрыть тому доступ к выходу. Возможность была, но он не стал накладывать запирающие чары, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. По его расчётам у него имелось максимум пятнадцать минут, прежде чем сюда начал бы кто-нибудь вламываться. Всё должно было пройти очень тихо.

Гарри Поттер застыл посредине комнаты рядом с круглой кроватью, явно смущённый, не знающий, куда девать свои руки, свой взгляд. Он кутался в мешковатую мантию, делая вид, что никогда не видел ничего более удивительного, чем изъеденный временем паркет под ногами. Словно ему вдруг ни с того ни с сего стало стыдно. 

Лже-Гарри ощутил, что его сердце длинной цыганской иглой пронзило сожаление. Они могли бы подружиться при других обстоятельствах. Он был не так уж и плох, этот «Гарри Поттер» — такая же жертва обстоятельств.

— И как давно ты наблюдал за моей жизнью? За моей борьбой? — уточнил лже-Гарри, на мгновение прикрывая глаза, чувствуя себя выпотрошенным.

— С сознательного возраста.

Гарри Поттер перестал сверлить взглядом пол и наконец-то посмотрел прямо на него, всё ещё нервно перебирая пальцами складки мантии.

— Было интересно? — фыркнул лже-Гарри.

— Было странно.

— Ты когда-нибудь сражался?

— Нет.

— Ты слабый. Они сделали тебя слабым, — со вздохом заключил лже-Гарри.

У Гарри Поттера была добрая улыбка и мягкий взор: он выглядел, как вежливый и учтивый джентльмен, но он явно не был воином. 

Лже-Гарри сделал пару шагов в сторону своего двойника. Тот заметно напрягся, и бросил короткий взгляд на дверь за его спиной. На его вмиг вспыхнувшем лице проступил испуг.

— Тссс… Всё хорошо, — успокаивающе произнёс лже-Гарри, устанавливая зрительный контакт. — Доверься мне. Доверяй себе.

Было так много причин сомневаться в своей безопасности и здравомыслии лже-Гарри в настоящее время, и всё же Гарри Поттер не закричал, когда его близнец положил свою ладонь на его плечо, а другую руку со спрятанной в рукаве палочкой опустил к нему на затылок.

Они долго смотрели друг на друга. Глаза в глаза — зеркало.

— Я бы хотел быть похожим на тебя, — краснея, прошептал Гарри Поттер.

Это были странные слова для абсолютной копии. Но лже-Гарри, конечно, понял, что тот имел в виду. Они только что познакомились, но было ощущение, что он знал его всю свою чужую жизнь. Домашний мальчик, выросший в теплице, который так долго восхищался его талантом, его силой, его стойкостью, его умением обращаться с боевыми заклинаниями. _Его жизнью._

— Гарри…

Звук их общего имени, стекающий с его языка, заставил дрожь колко пройтись по позвоночнику. Это было фантасмагорично и странно. Попахивало вершиной нарциссизма. 

Лже-Гарри с нескрываемой горечью в зелёных глазах смотрел в такие же, но более блестящие и открытые, чем у него. Перед ним была крайне наивная и бесконечно более хрупкая версия его самого. Фактически то же самое тело, только оно не покрыто шрамами. Но душа возможно гораздо чище. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы это был кто-то другой. На секунду он почувствовал себя обречённым и невероятно уставшим. Однако, всё ещё не готовым делиться своей жизнью.

— … я прощаю тебя и ты меня прости, — произнёс он мягко, согревая своим дыханием приоткрытые идентичные его губам губы.

Гарри не шевелился и смотрел на него так, будто он действительно мессия. Похоже, что его тоже захватила фантасмагоричность момента. Поэтому он не стал отклоняться, когда лже-Гарри сухо поцеловал уголок его рта. И не заметил, что глаза двойника потускнели и рука, находящаяся на затылке, та, что сжимала палочку, медленно провернув древко сквозь пальцы, приставила её кончик к его голове.

Шёпот вышел горьким и дрожащим, тихо влился в самое ухо Гарри Поттера:

— Авада Кедавра!

Лже-Гарри без труда удержал в миг обмякшее тело. Он аккуратно поднял его на руки и уложил на кровать, стараясь больше не заглядывать в своё/чужое мёртвое лицо. Хоть неприятное тяжёлое чувство из-за убийства и осело камнем где-то в желудке, горевать из-за этого было некогда. Времени оставалось не так уж и много, ещё нужно было успеть переодеться в одежду своего двойника.

У него ушло на это пять минут.

Завязывая белый кроссовок и смотря на укрытого простыней и спрятанного под кровать Гарри Поттера, лже-Гарри пришёл к выводу, что, пожалуй, это была самая трудная и волнительная часть. В моральном плане. Даже Альбус не вызвал бы столько сложностей и сожалений. Он уже давно мысленно смирился с его смертью. 

Печально, что престарелый интриган забрал у него Бузинную палочку, но так или иначе он всё равно оставался её подлинным владельцем. Он будет мериться с ним хитростью, а не силой. Наверняка директор не учитывал тот факт, что в данный момент именно он (лже-Гарри) являлся Повелителем Смерти.

Выдержка не подломилась, когда он вышел в гостиную и немного застенчиво произнёс, опустив очи долу:

— Альбус, можно Вас на минутку.

***

Через час пылающий в огне дом Лили Эванс действительно покинул только один маг.

Он слишком устал, чтобы бежать. Лже-Гарри (а точнее, вернувший себе своё имя, Гарри Поттер) медленно брёл по заполненной дымом ткацкой фабрики улице навстречу догорающему за горизонтом солнцу, тыльной стороной ладони утирая кровь с лица, сжимая в кулаке изъятую у Джеймса мантию-невидимку.

Лили он убил сразу же, как вышел из спальни после «диалога» с Альбусом. Она не успела ничего почувствовать. Ни горечи от потери сына, ни свою приближающуюся смерть под маской горячо любимого человека. Джеймсу повезло меньше. С ним пришлось сражаться.

Гарри слегка повело и тлеющее рыжее солнце, затянутое чёрным смогом, заплясало перед его глазами. 

Джеймс бился, как лев — истинный гриффиндорец. Но был слишком шокирован из-за произошедшего, и оттого рассеян. Однако умудрился таки зацепить его парочкой заклинаний.

Прислонившись виском к старинному фонарю, Гарри пытался восстановить дыхание.

Он не испытывал радости от убийств, не наслаждался ими, как тот же Волан-де-Морт. Гарри вообще редко делал то, что приносило бы ему удовольствие. Большинство поступков в его жизни произрастало из необходимости, а не из собственных желаний. И это, конечно, не было оправданием тому, что он совершил. Но и мук совести он не испытывал. Пока что. Возможно, что теперь каждую ночь к нему будут приходить призраки убитых, напоминая, что средства достижения цели порой не являются теодицивными.

Но и это его не останавливало. Он готов был заложить душу, лишь бы не лишиться привычной ему жизни.

Гарри, оттолкнувшись от медного фонарного столба, попутно накладывая на себя исцеляющее заклинание, продолжил свой путь. Впереди было много дел.

Пусть он и слушал речь директора вполуха, но уловил, что в Ежедневный Пророк ещё не попала никакая информация об удивительном спасении семьи Поттеров. Надо будет найти остальных — тех, кто ещё в курсе.

Ибо он никому и никогда не позволит забрать свой чудесный замок, даже если в этом идеальном месте он окажется единственным злодеем.  



End file.
